Gyran
History Gyrans are a subspecies of humanity, an evolutionary step towards Progenitors that developed in the Perseus Arm, and as a race are only 100 years old. Gyrans are all male, as a result of Eve's virus. For 30 years the colony had fought Eve's virus tooth and nail. This amused eve and she allowed them to slow her virus down. The UNSF was soon contacted to rescue the remaining men and boys after the last woman died. The UNSF instead began bombing refugee centers. The UNSF obliterated all life in the North only the men who took shelter in Eve's geofront and hid in the south survived. These survivors rallied striving to regain a foothold in space. Fueled by hatred for the UNSF, and Eve's advanced Progenitor technology these men became a major power in 105 years. Gyrans are vastly different in physiology to human men. Gyrans reproduce through artificial means, a gift of Eve's. Reproduction methods were originally part of a UNSF super soldier program, dubbed ODIN. Originally ODIN soldiers would be a combination of human and Progenitor standing 8 feet tall and more than 2 feet broad. The Gyrans altered ODIN and place the benefits in a normal sized human. Gyrans have been evolving for all 100 years close and closer to Progenitors thanks to Eve's meddling. Biology Gyrans have the ability to blend in with humans, but are largely different beneath the skin. Gyran bone, muscle and tissue density is greater than humans. Bone material in Gyrans will show that their bone matrix is more durable.When combined with their dense muscles Gyrans can jump great distances or heights. Gyran's use their Appendix to store purified proteins and carbohydrates. Since Gyrans can regenerate from wounds such as lost teeth, punctured lungs and broken bones the need for stored protein and sugars is key. Gyrans are very hard to kill, many things that would kill a human instantly is likely to wound a Gyran. Besides physical differences to humans Gyrans are also gaining Esper abilities, most often squads of Gyran soldiers can sense danger and respond to threats that could effect the entire team. Gyrans reach adulthood physically and mentally by age 14, and develop twice as fast as humans. Gyrans have many incredible physical and mental powers, but these traits can become detrimental if a Gyran doesn't learn to control them. Gyrans are also partially sterile. No Gyran can sire a daughter, and because of this their path to becoming the progenitors is hindered. Society & Culture Gyran live in a meritocracy, and have little in the way of government agency after agency. Like their bodies Gyrans strive for efficiency, and discipline. Gyran's have two types of absolute leaders, the Autarch and the Primachs. While the people as a whole can dispose corrupt leaders Primarchs rule areas of specialization. The Autarch rules all things. Since Gyrans have enhanced combat skills father's invest much time in training the basic control of things like enhanced hearing, eye sight, and most importantly using very little of their full physical power. As Gyrans have begun leaving the Perseus arm its important that they appear to be human.To further this end most Gyrans wear weighted clothing. Gyrans are largely know for throw back clothing styles. Gyrans often where suits made of Kevlar Cotton. These suits are often reminiscent of the 1920s. Gyrans often rarely leave home or anyplace without being properly dressed. Families often consist of a gynoid father and son. When families have more than one son there is a 10-14 year age gap. Gyrans are uniquely diverse when it comes to their method of birth. Some tank born Gyrans dislike their natural born brothers. Often these Gyrans hate humans, and other alien races. Since the Gyrans are 100 years old and are few in number they rely on spies, and allies for their first line of defense. Gyrans do not believe uncontrolled reproduction, and often scrutinize their citizens to make sure that a child will have a good upbringing that can contribute to society. Gyrans also have a tendency to live very strict personal live. As loss of control over their body and mentality is seen as the antithesis of being a Gyran.At age 14 all Gyrans enter the military and learn to control their powers. At 15 Gyrans are now fully trained and serve in the military for 3 years in specialized roles. Military "The only reason to run is to bait the enemy." While the Gyrans are only 100 years old their technology mostly rivals but can surpass the Theban Cluster. Gyrans have not been in any Pan Galactic War. The Quisling war has granted them abilty and time to build up a fleet of Titan Class Battle Cruisers. However as the Thebans learned Gyrans almost never retreat without a good reason during the one week war. Gyrans prefer engaging enemies on their own terms in space and on the ground. Gyrans out numbered 10 to 1 with the Theban survey Fleet the Gyrans used 18 heavy cruisers, 20 corvettes, and 100 HMARs attacked and destroyed the Theban vessels through a series bait and switch operations. While the Gyrans losses were numerically inferior the loss of 8 cruisers was catastrophic, and Diplomacy won the war. Gyrans however competitive are not prone to violence, and the war with the Thebans was a misunderstanding. Gyre's display of military might is often misunderstood, and used by the UNSF as propaganda. Gyrans as young boys are exposed to horrific videos and images of their planet's nuclear bombing. Gyrans simply prefer to show respect by displaying their battle colors as signs of respect. Guns knives and other weapons are often given to boys at the age of 6 (12 in human years) as shows of respect. Often Gyrans will give guns or knives as gifts. The Gyran military has learned that most of its tactics and Infantry base particle based weapons, are often excessive. Since this is the case Gyrans tend to hunt pirates, terrorists, and slavers on the media front. Statistics * 'Mentality & Personality -' Gyrans vary in personality many are stoic at first contact. Gyrans will often behavior politely and respectably. This and their war on slavery often gives the impression that they are goody goody among allies, and self righteous assholes among enemies. * 'Physical Description -'''The Gyrans are male, and look identical to human men. However they are anything but human. Their bodies function more like Progenitor combat specialists. * '''Relations - '''Gyrans have cool but respectable relations with just about anyone they meet. * '''Languages -' English/Spanish * 'Naming Trends -' Gyrans often choose old world names, and dislike shortening their names. If one is named Daniel its insulting to call him Dan or Danny. * 'Birth Rates -' Gyrans control their reproduction 1 child every 10 -14 years of age. They do have an increasing Birth rate as their Sons venture deep into the Orion arm. * 'Religion -' Variable Most are Christians. * 'Life Span -'''100 Years * '''Starting Age -'''15 Years * '''Skin Colors-' Olive skin and Caucasian * 'Hair Color -' Black or brown Gyrans dislike blonde hair. * 'Eye Color -' Same As Terran Human * 'Sexes -' male * 'Movement Rate - '''40ft./12mtrs. * '''Height -' 5' 6"-6'10" - 2.0 Meters * 'Weight -' 175-195lbs. 78-87kgs. * 'Homeworld -' Gyre * 'Preferred Planets -' Temperate * 'Size -' Medium * 'Bonuses -' ** The Gyran are able to heal at incredible rates and often hold back their full strength. Only Quislings and the Black Guard are given their full strength and speed in a fight. ** Gyrans believe themselves to be the Phoenix, their history is tragic, as such pain means little unless a limb is missing. ** Due to their education and cultural history Gyrans often have many plans for one situation, and will change their tactics at the blink of an eye. They only trust their own kind and can be quite secretive. ** Progenitor Technology with Eve's whispers in the minds of her sons Gyrans are quickly outmatching their friends and foes. They are the only star nation producing Particle weapons on the infantry scale. Category:Races Category:Humanoid